


Doubting Thomas

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy-verse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's hands challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubting Thomas

Andrew couldn't believe his eyes. When Giles had told him that it was his duty to rescue the poor mad Vampyr Slayer from the hands of the untrustworthy master Vampyr of Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles, he'd been pretty thrilled.

He hadn't believed that office would be so sumptuous. He hadn't believed that the boss would be so dark and creepy.

He hadn't thought that he would find Spike alive, well, around and so very real. His leather still felt the same, he still smelled the same. He was gorgeous.

And he was definitely there. Andrew's hands told him so.


End file.
